


Witches and Croissants

by ChaoticChat



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: A little bit of angst, Adrinette, F/M, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Identity Reveal, Kisses, Love Confessions, Marichat, adrienette - Freeform, alya and marinette are neighbors, but you dont have to watch them to understand, coraline and the chilling adventures of sabrina
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-07
Updated: 2020-10-07
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:08:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,574
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26882668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChaoticChat/pseuds/ChaoticChat
Summary: “So, when were you planning to tell me you got a cat?”
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Comments: 6
Kudos: 98





	Witches and Croissants

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, guys! So, this is my first fic, and I'm super excited. 
> 
> English is my second language, so if there are any mistakes, please feel free to point them out in the comments. 
> 
> I hope you like it! <3

“Oh hey, Alya!” Marinette waved to her neighbor, smiling as she went to get the mail.

“Morning, girl! I’m still not used to having my best friend as my neighbor, it’s so weird” Alya said and Marinette snorted.

“We’ll get used to it, one day, I think.”

____

“So, when were you planning to tell me you got a cat?” Alya raised an eyebrow, looking at Marinette for some answers.

__

“Cat? What cat?” Marinette blinked. She wasn’t allowed to have pets because of the bakery and Alya knew it. “I don’t have a cat.”

__

“Well, I clearly saw a tail by your window, or was it just a light trick?” Alya asked, thinking this was a joke.

__

“A tail? By my window? I’m not sure what you-” Marinette got interrupted by a phone notification and saw Alya check her phone.

__

“Well, I gotta go. Nino’s coming in 5 minutes and I’m still in my pyjamas” She motioned to her clothes to prove her point. “Have a good day, Mari” Alya winked at Marinette, heading back inside her house.

__

__

Marinette waited for Alya to be inside to talk to her kwami.

__

“Tikki, have you seen a cat by my window?” Marinette looked down at her purse, where her kwami was hiding.

__

“No, Marinette. I haven't” Tikki saw something spark in Marinette’s eyes. 

__

“I think I know who Alya saw” Marinette smirked and thought she heard her kwami say something but she decided to ignore it. She needed to get inside her house and plot something against the cat. Maybe scare him or something.

__

\-------

__

__

Marinette was about to fall asleep when she heard something on her balcony. Quietly, she got up from her bed and made her way to the sound.

__

“Boo” She saw Chat Noir jump.

__

“Princess, you scared me” Chat Noir grabbed her hand and softly kissed the back. 

__

“That was the whole point, Chat” She chuckled. “Come inside?” She gestured with her hand towards her room.

__

“Thanks,” Chat said.

__

“So, what are you doing here?” Marinette asked Chat.

__

“Oh, uh, nothing. I just came here to talk. I was lonely at home and I came to see if you were awake, but I think I woke you up. Sorry about that.” He sheepishly rubbed the back of his neck as he said the last part.

__

“No you’re good, don’t worry. Are you okay? Did something happen?” Marinette said, her voice laced with concern.

__

“Nothing out of the ordinary, so don’t worry about it” He smiled

__

“Okay, now, what were you doing by my window yesterday?”

__

“Oh, about that... How did you find out?” 

__

“Alya asked me if I had gotten a cat, because she saw a tail by my window” He chuckled.

__

“Sorry” He smiled. “It was just the same as today. I was bored at home and wanted to spend time with a friend.”

__

“Oh, okay.” He saw her look out the window as if considering something. “Would you like to watch a movie and eat popcorn?” She asked.

__

“Of course! Thanks Princess,” He hugged her tightly. “You’re the best.”

__

“Anytime, kitty” She smiled.

__

“You choose the movie, I’ll go get the popcorn” Marinette said, throwing some blankets at Chat, who was comfortably sitting on her chaise.

__

“Got it!” His response was muffled by the blankets previously thrown at him.

__

\-------

__

__

“What are we watching?” Marinette asked, setting down the popcorn on Chat’s lap. Then she made a motion with her hand, indicating for him to scoot over a little so she could sit on the chaise too.

__

“Coraline.” 

__

“Coraline? Chat… You know I hate scary movies” She pouted and rested her head on his shoulder.

__

“Come on, Princess, it’s October. And Coraline it’s not even that scary. I watched that movie when I was like 3.” 

__

“That’s not even possible” She crossed her arms.

__

“Besides,” He smirked and looked down at Marinette. “I can protect you. I’ll hug you so you feel safe. After all, I’m your knight in shining armor” He winked.

__

“Ugh, fine” He moved so she was resting her back on his torso, but only so she felt safer. At least, that was what he told himself.

__

At some point between watching the movie, making jokes, and laughing, they fell asleep. Chat rested his head in her lap and she kept her hand in his hair. His enhanced hearing woke him up. He heard someone say his name. His civilian name. He looked up to see Marinette sleeping peacefully, then he heard it again.

__

“..drien..” He noticed it was Marinette, mumbling his name in her sleep. Why would she dream about him?, he thought.

__

He checked his baton for the time, only to see it was 2 in the morning. He cursed under his breath and placed his hands under Marinette’s sleeping body, and carried her over to her bed. He pressed a soft kiss on her forehead and went to the balcony. 

__

“I can’t just leave like this,” He said to himself. He went over to her desk and grabbed a pen and a piece of paper and left her a note.

__

\-------

__

__

“Good morning, Marinette,” Adrien said as he walked into the classroom.

__

“Good morning, Adrien” Marinette smiled as he sat next to her. They were desk partners since Alya and Nino started dating, and that had resulted in them becoming best friends.

__

“You look happy” Adrien commented

__

“I am,” She said, and turned to look out the window. She smiled, thinking about the note Chat Noir left. 

__

Adrien was going to ask what was the reason she was in such a good mood, when Ms.Bustier entered the classroom.

__

“Good morning class, today we’re going to start with a new project. It’s going to be in pairs, so you will work with your desk partner,” Adrien and Marinette looked at each other and smiled “The project is due on October 31st, you will have an entire 3 weeks to work on the project. Everyone’s project is different. Sabrina, can you hand these out?” Ms. Bustier said, handing Sabrina the stack of papers. 

__

“Of course, miss” Sabrina replied and began giving everyone the paper with their names on it. 

__

“Okay, so this is how it’s going to work. Everyone has a different theme. Most of them are going to be Halloween related, while others have nothing to do with Halloween. You will mix it with your partner’s and you will present it in front of the class once you’re done. Any questions?” Everyone shook their heads. “Perfect, you can start working. I’ll be walking around the classroom checking your progress”

__

\-------

__

__

“How are we supposed to mix witches with croissants?!?” Marinette shook Adrien by the shoulders

__

“Mari, Mari, stop, we’ll think of something, don’t worry” He stopped her by grabbing her hands. “What about a witch that instead of making potions, makes food, makes-”

__

“CROISSANTS” Marinette exclaimed.

__

“Students, please lower your voices” Ms. Bustier looked at Marinette and she shrugged.

__

“Exactly!” Adrien said.

__

“You saved us.” Marinette wiped a fake tear from her eye and they both laughed.

__

“Tomorrow at my house? After school?” Adrien asked Marinette, noticing there was no way they finished this today.

__

“Sure” She smiled.

__

\-------

__

__

“Hi, Alya” Marinette was walking with her best friend towards the cafeteria.

__

“Hey, girl” Alya said.

__

“So,” Marinette started. “I found the cat you told me about yesterday.”

__

“Really? I knew I wasn’t hallucinating” Marinette laughed

__

“And even though he’s not mine, I’ve got a feeling he’s going to keep coming back”

__

“What makes you say that?” Alya said, obviously curious.

__

“Sixth sense?” She looked over at her best friend. “Fine! I fed him. And you know what they say.” She said and Alya laughed.

__

\-------

__

__

“Hey, Princess” Chat Noir landed on her balcony. 

__

“Hey, Kitty, here to talk?” Marinette said, not raising her eyes from her sketchbook.

__

“Just visiting, what are you doing?” Chat sat next to her, looking at her design.

__

“I’m just jotting down what we could do for a project at school. Do you like it?” She showed him her drawing.

__

“Yes. Who is we?” Better play it safe, Chat thought.

__

“Adrien and I, we have to do something about a witch and a croissant.” She said

__

“Weird,” He said.

__

“Yeah”

__

“Adrien, huh?” He smirked.

__

“He’s just a friend” She rolled her eyes.

__

Just a friend, Adrien thought. Why did that hurt so much, she’s just a friend. Besides, I'm in love with Ladybug. Right? Then why-

__

“-trying to get over him” That got his attention.

__

“Wait,” Chat interrupted. “Get over him?”

__

“Yeah… I used to have this massive crush on him. It was creepy, really.” She said, as if her having a crush on him was the most normal thing in the world.

__

“You had a crush on Adrien?” Chat still couldn’t believe it. He was so mesmerized by Ladybug and her braveness that he missed this amazing, beautiful, creative-

__

“...Yes?” She said, confused by the hero’s reaction.

__

“Did you ever tell him?” Chat Noir was trying his best to act natural, instead of shocked.

__

“No” She mumbled, looking down

__

“Why?”

__

“I thought I was so obvious, and he still called me a friend, then we became best friends and I just couldn’t ruin that for him. I know he had- has a tough life at home, and I am probably one of the only best friends he has right now. I can’t take that away from him, so I decided to get over him for the sake of our friendship. I take friendship over nothing any day.” She chuckled, though the sadness in her voice could be easily recognized.

__

“You’re amazing Marinette, I’m sure he knows that” He had never felt his heart racing this fast before.

__

“Thanks, Kitty” She hugged him.

__

“Anytime, Princess.” He returned the embrace.

__

They stayed like that for a couple of minutes before the hero broke the silence.

__

“And how’s the getting over him going? I heard you saying his name in your sleep last night” 

__

“You heard that? Ugh” He laughed.

__

\-------

__

__

“Plagg, she had a crush on me! I can’t believe it”

__

“Congratulations, kid. You’re officially the last person to find out” Adrien groaned and flopped down on his bed.

__

“I was so blinded by Ladybug, I missed my chance with Marinette.” Plagg snorted.

__

“Do you at least like the girl?” Plagg said to his owner.

__

“Yes! I hadn’t figure it out yet, but yesterday’s love confession, made me realize how much I like her”

__

“Tough luck”

__

“That’s your fault, Plagg” Adrien said

__

“Whatever” The kwami rolled his eyes.

__

\-------

__

__

The next day after school, Marinette and Adrien were walking side by side, heading towards Adrien’s house.

__

“You’re awfully quiet today, Adrien. What’s on your mind?” Marinette said

__

You, Adrien thought. “Oh, um, I’m just thinking about the project. You got any ideas?” He said, knowing all too well the answer.

__

“Yes! I do. You watched the Chilling Adventures of Sabrina, right?” He nodded. “Okay, well, what I thought is that we could maybe do a play? Like Sabrina,” She points to herself. “tries to summon a familiar,” She points at Adrien. “But there’s a mistake, so the familiar is actually human, and the only thing it eats is croissants? I really don’t know where I was going with this but I have other ideas if you want to see them later.” 

__

This wasn’t what she showed me yesterday as Chat Noir, but I like it, he thought.

__

“It’s amazing, Marinette!” He said

__

“Really?” 

__

“Of course, and if it means I’m going to eat croissants, I’m all in” She laughed

__

“Always thinking about food” She fondly shook her head and kept walking.

__

\-------

__

__

After many hours of writing, planning, eating, and joking around, Marinette had to go back to her house.

__

“So, tomorrow we’ll go to your house, and we’ll record the first scene?” Marinette nodded.

__

“Exactly. I’m surprised you don’t have any photoshoots this week.” Marinette said

__

“Same, like saying I was happy when they told me, would have been a huge understatement.” He laughed

__

“Well, I’ve gotta get going. My parents are waiting for me.” Marinette said

__

“I’ll walk you home,” Adrien said, putting his shoes on.

__

“Adrien, I-”

__

“No, Marinette. I’m not letting you walk all alone at night. It may be close, but I’m walking you. Okay?” Adrien said, with some protectiveness she hadn’t seen before in him. It almost reminded her of her superhero partner, when she as Ladybug got hit during an akuma fight- No, Marinette. Adrien is Adrien and Chat Noir is not him.

__

“You ready?” Adrien said, waiting for her at the door.

__

“Yes”

__

\-------

__

__

“I really liked the idea, you know?” Adrien looked over to his crush. “I wouldn’t have thought of it in a million years.”

__

“You liked it that much?” Marinette said

__

“Of course, you’re amazing Marinette” Marinette got a sense of deja-vu once he said that. Her thoughts once again, trying to confuse her into thinking Adrien and Chat Noir were the same person. They couldn’t be, Chat wouldn’t do that to her. 

__

“Thanks,” She chuckled. 

__

__

“Well, we’re here.” Marinette rocked on her heels back and forth “Goodnight, Adrien. Thanks for everything.” Before she could kiss his cheek, Adrien grabbed her hand, and kissed the back.

__

“Goodnight, Princess” Her eyes couldn’t be wider, and that’s when he knew he messed up. “I- Uh, I mean-” 

__

“I’m- I’m just going to pretend I didn’t hear that.” Before he could say anything, Marinette closed the door.

__

__

“Plagg, what did I just do?” Adrien said to his kwami.

__

“That was amazing, kid. You just told her you are the one she talked about her crush on you about.” Adrien groaned

__

“What should I do? Should I transform and go to talk to her as Chat Noir?” 

__

“Do whatever you think is right” Plagg winked

__

“You’re no help,” Adrien rolled his eyes “Plagg, claws out”

__

\-------

__

__

Chat Noir gently knocked on her trapdoor, trying to get her attention.

__

“Go away, I don’t want to see you, nor hear you right now.” Her voice was laced with anger.

__

“I’m sorry, Marinette, I’ll leave you alone,” He softly said. “But please don’t get akumatized. See you tomorrow in class” Then he left.

__

\-------

__

__

“Tikki, what am I supposed to do?” Marinette said “I just found out Adrien is Chat Noir. This is huge. I told Chat Noir about my crush, and now Adrien knows about it.” She groaned.

__

“Marinette, please. Calm down, we’ll think of something.” Her kwami tried comforting her owner.

__

“Thanks, Tikki”

__

“You do know you have to talk to him eventually, right?” Tikki said

__

“I know, I’ll think of something. But right now, I really want to sleep and forget this happened, at least for a little while. Please?” 

__

“Fine, goodnight Mari” The kwami said.

__

“Goodnight, Tikki”

__

\-------

__

__

“Good morning, Marinette,” Adrien said, sitting next to her as usual.

__

“Good morning” She said dryly. 

__

“I’m really sorry-”

__

“Not now Adrien” Marinette said and continued sketching.

__

Adrien just sighed.

__

__

“Good morning, class. You should already have at least the basics of your project, so today, every pair is going to tell us what they have planned. And what they’re going to do.”

__

“Perfect” Marinette said under her breath, clearly annoyed and rolled her eyes.

__

“First off, we have Alya and Nino. Please come to the front and tell us what you’re going to do.” Alya and Nino stood up and made their way to the front.

__

“Hey dudes, so, what Alya and I have planned, is a song. Her theme was pumpkins, and mine was skeletons, so we decided that with my abilities as DJ, and Alya’s writing abilities, we can make a song. Alya is going to do the writing part, and I will help with the beats and the music.” Nino said and Alya nodded.

__

“We don’t want to spoil this amazing song, so we’re not going to read the lyrics. And yeah, that was pretty much it. I hope you enjoy our song when we present it at the end of the month.” Alya said and they both sat again in their seats. 

__

“That was great, Nino and Alya. We can’t wait!” Ms. Bustier said. “Next, we have Adrien and Marinette. Come to the front and tell us what your project is about.”

__

“So-” Adrien started but Marinette interrupted him.

__

“My theme was a witch, and his theme was a croissant. I decided to do a play of the Chilling Adventures of Sabrina. I am supposed to be Sabrina and summon a familiar. But then there’s a mistake and I summon a human who loves croissants.” She motioned to him. “So I got a surprise. Because I was expecting a cat, and I got a croissant-obsessed human.” She sighed. “Although now, I know they’re the same” She mumbled under her breath, so that only Adrien could hear her. “That’s all for today, I hope you enjoyed it,” She dryly said and went to sit at her desk.

__

“Yeah, that’s basically it. She said everything.” He let out a nervous chuckle. “Thanks”

__

“Okay… that was interesting. Next up is…” Ms. Bustier then called for everyone in the room.  
When they are all finished, the bell rings, indicating it’s lunch time, so they all head to get food, either at the cafeteria or outside.

__

“Marinette, can we talk?” Adrien said, as he catched up to Marinette.

__

“Yes” she sighed.

__

“Wait, really?” Adrien said, hope clear in his voice.

__

“Yes, really. I need to talk too.”

__

“Great!” She looked at him “I mean- Where do you want to talk?”

__

“My room. I would prefer if nobody heard the conversation.” She fidgeted with the hem of her backpack.

__

“Sure”

__

After walking across the street, and up the stairs. They were finally in her room. Neither of them knew how to begin.

__

“I’m so sorry-”

__

“I’m sorry-”

__

“Oh, sorry, you talk-”

__

“I’ll let you talk-”

__

__

They both chuckled.

__

__

“I’ll start” Adrien said

__

“Okay”

__

“I’m so sorry, Marinette. I let you talk about me without you knowing you were talking to me. I let you talk about your feelings and I lied to you. I know how much you hate lies. And now you’re in danger because you know my identity. Nobody is supposed to know my identity, much less a civilian. And, I know you have every right to get mad at me and-”

__

“I don’t” Marinette interrupted Adrien.

__

“What do you mean you don’t?” Adrien said, confused.

__

“I don’t have any right to be mad at you, because I am lying to you too.” She said, guiltiness taking over her features.

__

“What are you talking about?” Adrien asked.

__

“I don’t have any right to be mad at you, because I’m-” She took a deep breath. “Because I’m Ladybug.” She hunched, as if waiting for a disapproval.

__

“M’lady?” Adrien asked, not believing his ears. The two people he fell in love with, were the same person. 

__

“Yes?” She quietly answered.

__

“I can’t believe it’s you!” He exclaimed, then went over to her and embraced her in a warm, tight hug.

__

“You’re not mad?” Marinette returned the embrace.

__

“How can I be mad, if both of the girls I fell in love with, are one in the same?” He softly broke the embrace and wiped the tears falling down from his lady’s eyes. 

__

“Both of the girls you fell in love with?” Marinette said.

__

“Yes, Princess. Both of the girls I fell in love with.” He softly kissed her forehead. “I love you, all of you” He said, tenderness in his voice.

__

“I love you too, Chaton. All of you” She smiled.

__

“May I kiss you?” He asked and she nodded.

__

They both leaned in and smiled before closing the distance between them. The kiss was soft, full with love and admiration. Moments later, they regained their breaths.

__

“I love you,” Marinette said, pecking his lips.

__

“And I love you” Adrien said, pecking her lips.

__

“Adrien Agreste, will you be my boyfriend?” She asked

__

“Of course I will, Princess.” They kissed again.

__

\-------

__

__

“Good morning, Princess,” Adrien said, sitting next to his girlfriend.

__

“Morning, Adrien” Marinette said and pecked his lips. 

__

“What?!” Alya who saw their whole interaction, gaped in disbelief, looking between Adrien and Marinette.

__

“Surprise?” Marinette said

__

“When did this happen? What did I miss?” Alya said, still not believing her eyes.

__

“We, uh, bonded while making the project?” Adrien said, not sure if it was enough to convince the young reporter. 

__

“When were you planning on telling us?” Alya said, crossing her arms.

__

“It was supposed to be a surprise, there’s actually a scene in the play that, uh we kiss?” Marinette smiled.

__

“Not that we’re trying to hide it, but still” Adrien smiled.

__

“Adrien, if you even think about hurting my best friend. I swear-”

__

“Alya, I’ll punish myself first, if I hurt her” Marinette bumped his shoulder.

__

“You’re a good boy.” Alya said.

__

“Thanks.” He chuckled.

__

\-------

__

__

“Next up is Adrien and Marinette. Guys, please come to the front” Ms. Bustier said.

__

After Marinette and Adrien presentated, kissed and answered everyone’s questions about their relationship, they were exhausted. When they finally sat in their seats, they put their heads on the desk and looked at each other. Adrien intertwined his and Marinette’s fingers and kissed the back of her hand.

__

“It’s us against the world” Adrien whispered.

__

“As always” Marinette smiled.

__

“I love you” Adrien scooted over a little and placed a soft kiss on her lips.

__

“I love you” Marinette said with a smile on her face.

__

**Author's Note:**

> I want to hear your thoughts about it in the comments! <3
> 
> I love you!


End file.
